My Deadly Toxicity
by TheGreenRaccoon
Summary: Parce que la route vers l'enfer de l'addiction, pavée de pièges et de subtilités, n'est peut-être pas aussi évidente que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Réaliseront-ils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Naruto x Sasuke. Warning : Alcool. Drogues. Lemon. UA


**Titre** : My Deadly Toxicity

 **Auteur** : The Green Raccoon

 **Disclaimer** : Les personages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance, Drame, Yaoi, UA

 **Rating** : M

 **Avertissements :** Il y a présence de drogues, d'alcool et de scènes homosexuelles. De plus, le thème abordé est assez sombre. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin!

 **Notes de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à préciser que tout ceci germait dans ma tête et qu'à la base, j'avais prévue d'en faire une histoire longue. Si les réactions sont positives et que la motivation est au rendez-vous, ce sera une possibilité dans le futur. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail. Je n'ai pas de correctrice, alors certaines fautes ont pu m'échapper. Prière de me pardonner!

* * *

 **My deadly Toxicity**

Je suis un junkie.

Un accro, un camé, un toxico.

Je suis drogué, empoisonné.

Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner ça de moi lors de l'adolescence. Personne n'aurait pu concevoir que tout allait dégénérer à ce point-là. Je venais d'une bonne famille, j'avais reçu une excellente éducation. J'avais des parents aimants et présents. Ils auraient fait absolument n'importe quoi pour moi et mon frère.

Ce n'est que plus tard que tout a chamboulé. Jusqu'à mes 21 ans, j'avais été entouré de coton. Je n'avais qu'à demander pour recevoir. Sauf qu'à mes 21 ans, mon père, ma mère et mon frère sont morts.

Boum! _Triple Kill_!

Et d'un accident d'auto, en plus. Si ce n'est pas complètement cliché… C'est d'un ridicule.

Ils auraient pu me laisser un héritage, une pension, n'importe quoi. Sauf que mes parents, ils avaient des dettes. Inconnues de moi et surtout énormes, les dettes. Alors tout y passa et il ne resta finalement que des poussières.

J'ai dû prendre un appartement, trouver un petit boulot et apprendre à me débrouiller alors que je tentais de poursuivre les cours à l'université.

Ce fut un échec lamentable.

J'ai dû arrêter les cours presque trois ans. Le temps de me retourner de bord, comme on dit… et plus encore.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai rencontré Naruto. Il travaillait avec moi au _fast food_ où j'avais été engagé. Ça a aussitôt cliqué, même s'il était pourtant mon parfait inverse :

Cheveux noirs, cheveux blonds.

Yeux noirs, yeux bleus.

Très mince, musclé.

Taciturne, ensoleillé.

Il me faisait rire, toujours à faire des singeries. On est rapidement devenu inséparable et dieu seul sait qu'on en a fait des conneries, là-bas! On travaillait de nuit, juste à côté des bars, et notre gérant était la pire merde du monde. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ses employés et de sa succursale, alors c'était du _free for all_. Tant que le restaurant fonctionnait bien et faisait ses ventes, il ne disait rien. Rien du tout. C'était le **bordel** et l' **anarchie totale** : rire des clients dans leur face, trop ivres pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, ne RIEN faire et s'asseoir sur les comptoirs, manger sans payer, cracher dans la nourriture des indésirables, être d'une arrogance sans borne, boire sur nos quarts de travail et j'en passe. C'était notre quotidien et même si le boulot était merdique, nous avions trouvé nos moyens pour le rendre supportable et même agréable. C'est aussi dans ces temps-là que tout a commencé à déraper.

Il y avait un gars qui travaillait avec moi et Naruto. Son nom, c'était Sasori. Il avait un drôle de charisme, était bien drôle avec son humour noir et surtout, il vendait.

Et pas que des burgers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Lorsqu'on finissait un quart de travail ensemble, ce qui arrivait très souvent, le mec avait toujours quelque chose : du weed. Et nous, eh bien, on en prenait avec lui. C'était gratuit, après tout. Et puis, personnellement, j'aimais le _feeling_ que cela m'apportait. J'ai toujours été du genre à trop réfléchir, surtout après la mort inattendue de mes parents et de mon frère. Et après plusieurs profondes inspirations, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui m'importait.

Ton esprit divague, ne se fixant jamais complètement quelque part. Tu perds parfois la notion du temps et la vie devient drôle, si drôle. Ta mémoire flanche, mais tu t'en fiches. Tout est si parfait, pour le temps que ça dure…

C'est au cours de la deuxième année que Naruto et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça aussi, ça a dérapé. C'était loin d'être prévu.

 _I mean_ , je savais déjà que j'étais gay. Depuis plusieurs années, en fait. Faut pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte quand tu reluques subtilement le cul des mecs, que les filles te laissent complètement indifférent et que la seule porno qui te fait bander, c'est celle de deux mecs en train de jouir.

Seulement, à la base, Naruto était mon ami. Strictement mon ami. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Au mois d'août, Sasori a organisé un _party_ chez lui. Un GROS _party_ avec un PAQUET de monde. Moi et Naruto, on avait été invités. L'alcool coulait à flot et avant longtemps, nous étions tous les deux complètement ivres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un joint est passé pas loin et que BIEN SÛRE, nous en avons pris quelques puffs.

Boum! Effet doublé. C'est assuré.

Alors en plus d'être complètement ivres, nous étions aussi complètement _high_. Nous nous sommes mis à danser. Au début, c'était drôle. On s'amusait comme des fous. Puis, on s'est mis à danser collé-collé… jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne indécent. En tout cas, ça l'aurait été dans n'importe quelle autre soirée. Là, c'était ok, c'était chez Sasori après tout. Mon blond me lançait des regards de défi, pour me défier d'aller encore plus loin. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là dans ma tête, dans nos têtes. J'avais déjà une érection depuis un moment. Faut dire qu'il est beau, Naruto, vraiment très beau, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre mon entre-jambe en dansant. Alors je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, fixement, j'ai mis une main sur son épaule, l'autre derrière sa tête, j'ai attiré son visage vers le mien et _right away_ , je lui ai roulé une pelle de l'enfer. Il n'avait pas l'air contre, du tout même, puisqu'il a immédiatement et activement participé au _french_. Presque aussitôt, j'ai senti ses mains sur mon corps, partout, partout sur mon corps, et tout en me rapprochant encore plus, j'ai senti que lui aussi avait une érection… et une belle. Je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qu'il m'a dit, entre deux baisers et suçons dans mon cou, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Mon cerveau était pas mal déconnecté. Il m'a pris par la main et il m'a littéralement trainé jusqu'à une chambre vide, au sous-sol. Il a réussi à barrer la porte à tâtons tout en m'embrassant et puis, il m'a jeté sur le lit. Tout tournait un peu autour de moi. Le matelas était mou et j'avais l'impression de fondre dedans. Ma tête était pleine de coton et je ne comprenais qu'à moitié ce qui se passait, mais dieu seul sait que j'étais consentant. Il m'a regardé de haut, avec un sourire en coin, de défi, et ça m'a donné chaud comme pas possible. Il est monté sur moi et les baisers ont repris. Nos mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Tout se faisait naturellement et avec un désir commun. Les vêtements partaient à gauche et à droite au son des halètements et murmures de plus en plus rauques. Toujours cloué le dos au lit par deux mains autoritaires, Naruto a fini par me prendre en bouche. Il jouait de la langue et descendait, descendait, descendait. Il était doué, mon ami… Très doué, trop doué. Il était bi aussi, je l'avais presque oublié. Il devait bien avoir de la pratique. C'était langoureux et lent. Je croyais que j'allais devenir fou. Presque rendu au point de non-retour, juste au bord de l'orgasme, il m'a lâché d'un coup et a ricané en me fixant dans les yeux. Complètement frustré, j'ai essayé de retourner nos positions, pour lui faire subir le même sort, mais c'est qu'il est musclé, le salaud. Il m'a fait un sourire arrogant et est redescendu vers ma verge. C'était encore plus lent, je voulais mourir de plaisir et de frustration. Complètement _knock out_ , perdu quelque part entre le 7e ciel et la damnation, il a furtivement entré un doigt en moi.

Je n'ai jamais été _bottom_. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être bottom. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais bottom.

Mais à CE moment-là, j'aurais donné ma place à personne.

Son doigt, ivre comme je l'étais, avec la fellation de dieu qu'il me faisait, je ne l'ai pas vraiment senti. Le deuxième, un peu plus. Le troisième, pas mal plus. Naruto n'était pas doux, mais il n'était pas brusque pour autant. Il me préparait de façon étonnamment cohérente vue notre état. C'était étrange comme sensation : Pas vraiment du plaisir, pas vraiment de la douleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'inconfort, non plus. Il a arrêté d'un seul coup. Ses doigts, ses lèvres, tout. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que je gémissais et quémandais pour plus depuis probablement un petit moment déjà. Le souffle court, j'ai rouvert les yeux et je suis tombée sur lui qui me regardait en souriant, joueur.

Il s'est allongé sur moi, m'a écarté encore plus les jambes, de façon indécente, et après avoir rapidement appliqué de la salive sur son membre, m'a pénétré presque _one shot_. J'ai senti un gros tiraillement. Là, c'était inconfortable. Il a arrêté tous mouvements, plusieurs secondes, le temps que je m'habitue, apparemment, et puis sans préavis, s'est mis à me baiser. Quelques vas et vient très lents et courts, puis très rapidement, de gros coups de bassin profonds. Il a levé ma jambe sur son épaule et a légèrement changé son angle. Je me suis senti décoller. Plus profond il allait, plus fort il donnait ses coups, plus je partais. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Il me baisait comme un animal et puis, moi, j'en redemandais encore et encore et encore. Plus profond, plus sec, plus rapide. Le plaisir était intense, mais différent qu'à l'habitude. Quand je me suis senti venir, j'ai voulu me masturber, pour enfin me finir. Sauf qu'il a pris mes bras, les a mis au-dessus de ma tête et a ralenti ses mouvements. Le connard. Je voulais le tuer, mais j'étais prisonnier.

On a baisé comme ça longtemps. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, m'amenant au bord du gouffre pour me l'interdire tout de suite. Quand j'ai fini par venir, qu'il m'y a ENFIN autorisé, sa main a empoigné mon sexe et il a serré la base. Je suis venu, sans venir. Un orgasme anal. Le meilleur de toute ma vie. Je crois que je suis tombé inconscient à ce moment-là… ou je me suis endormi vraiment tout de suite après. C'était juste trop. J'ai eu le temps de sentir Naruto faire quelques aller-retour de plus avant de me remplir de son sperme, et puis, plus rien.

Je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard.

J'avais un léger mal de tête, j'étais courbaturé de partout, j'avais mal à mon intimité et puis, j'étais complètement nu _._

 _What. The. Fuck_.

J'ai senti un mouvement près de moi et je me suis retourné pour me rendre compte que c'était mon meilleur ami qui se réveillait. Lui aussi complètement nu.

1 + 1 = 2

J'ai des _flash back_ , beaucoup de _flash back_ , qui me sont revenus à ce moment-là. À voir la tête de Naruto, quand il m'a vu, je crois que ça lui a fait la même chose. La tête qu'il tirait à ce moment-là était tellement drôle que je suis parti à rire. La situation était tellement incongrue. Il s'est mis à rire lui aussi et bientôt, nous étions en larmes, morts de rire tous les deux. Quand on s'est enfin calmé, il s'est rapproché, m'a embrassé et s'est mis à chuchoter à mon oreille.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Je pense que tu es le meilleur coup de ma vie. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça, t'es trop chaud _. So, wanna fuck again with me_ … Sas'ke?

Le tout avec un clin d'œil coquin. Je l'ai regardé, le visage neutre, juste pour le déconcerter, lui faire perdre sa belle assurance… puis j'ai souri avant de lui embarquer dessus et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Au début, c'était vraiment juste du sexe. On se voyait déjà beaucoup à la base, puisqu'on était meilleurs amis et qu'on travaillait ensemble, mais là, on était rendu inséparable. On se voyait presque tous les soirs pour baiser. Notre relation a pris quatre ou cinq mois à évoluer et puis, on a fini par se rendre compte que notre amitié avait évolué et qu'on s'aimait beaucoup, finalement. On a rendu ça officiel et puis, basta.

Entre-temps, je n'avais toujours pas recommencé l'école et j'avais commencé à acheter du _weed_ avec Naruto. On aimait beaucoup coucher ensemble complètement _high_. C'était devenu notre petite habitude assez rapidement. On en prenait presque tous les soirs. Jusque-là, ce n'était pas si mal.

Du _weed_ , c'est une plante, non? Donc, c'est assez naturel et ça ne peut pas être si dommageable, n'est-ce pas?

J'essayais fort de me convaincre de ça.

Voyant que de toute façon, il était toujours chez moi, il a aussi fini par aménager avec moi. À ce moment-là, cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'on se connaissait.

Un soir, Sasori faisait un autre _party_ chez lui et on était invité, évidemment. On était rendu de ses meilleurs amis avec le temps, faut bien l'avouer. Cela faisait quand même plus de deux ans qu'on travaillait tous ensemble et qu'on se voyait en dehors du boulot. La soirée se passait vraiment bien. On était moins que d'habitude, c'était plus « privé » comme soirée. Juste les meilleurs des meilleurs. On a joué à des jeux à boire, on a fumé, on a ri. Les confidences allaient bon train et l'heure avançait, sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte nécessairement. On était tous ivres et _high as fuck_. La vie était merveilleuse.

Sauf que moi et Naruto, on travaillait à 8h, le lendemain matin. C'était rare qu'on travaille de jour, mais on avait fait un _deal_ avec le boss pour un congé commun la semaine précédente.

Des génies. On était des _fucking_ génies _._

Quand le soleil s'est levé et qu'on a allumé, il était 6h. On était complètement crevé, on se regardait avec un regard mort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, on ne voulait y aller à notre boulot. On faisait quand même 12 heures en ligne. C'est alors que Sasori s'est approché de nous, un air compatissant sur le visage. Il nous a fait signe de lever notre main et il nous a chacun mis une petite pilule blanche au travers de la paume. Il nous a dit de l'avaler et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour la journée, qu'on serait en pleine forme.

Moi et mon chum, on s'est regardé, on s'est souri avec un air de défi et puis, on l'a chacun avalé avec une gorgée de bière.

C'était la première fois que je prenais du _speed_. Naruto aussi.

Au début, dans la première heure environ, le temps de retourner à notre appartement et de prendre une douche chaude, très chaude, dans tous les sens du terme, on n'a rien remarqué de précis. On ne comprenait pas trop le principe de la pilule finalement. Ensuite, quand la première heure est passée, on a mieux compris.

On était **RÉVEILLÉ** et en **PLEINE FORME**.

On n'était peut-être pas des génies pour avoir festoyé toute la nuit comme des idiots, mais pas stupide au point de ne pas réaliser qu'après 23 heures d'éveil, dont une nuit blanche à boire comme des trous, être complètement réveillé, ce n'était pas _normal_.

On a passé toute la journée au restaurant, les 12 heures, complètement motivés tous les deux. Je ne nous avais jamais vus aussi productifs, à faire des ménages, courir pour les commandes des clients et la préparation du matin. Et la CONFIANCE qu'on avait! J'avais l'impression que je pouvais conquérir le monde! Quand on est finalement arrivé à l'appartement, vers 21h ce soir-là, on commençait tout juste à fatiguer. On a quand même pris la peine de faire le ménage dans l'appartement au grand complet avant d'aller se coucher, finalement complètement épuisés.

Une autre année a suivi. Le _speed_ , on en a repris plusieurs fois par la suite. Sasori nous en donnait, parfois. Il voyait bien qu'on aimait ça et il n'était pas à une pilule près, le gars. Sinon, on lui en achetait.

Cette année-là, on a aussi essayé plusieurs choses : de la _E_ , du _mush_ , du _hash_ , de la _MDMA_ , de la _cocaïne_ , du _LSD_ et une seule fois de l'héroïne, juste pour voir.. Moi et mon blond, on a essayé des _mix,_ aussi _._ Je ne peux pas dire que c'était toujours intelligent, c'était même complètement inconscient, mais on avait du plaisir en masse. On ne faisait que travailler, aller à des soirées, boire comme des trous, consommer n'importe quoi, n'importe comment, et faire l'amour à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, sans se soucier des conséquences. Je crois que ce fut la plus belle année de toute ma vie. Tout au long de cette année-là, je me suis convaincu, comme les deux autres années précédentes, que je serais capable d'arrêter n'importe quand. On était loin dans la déchéance, très loin, mais je continuais de croire qu'on ne faisait que vivre notre vie de jeunesse comme n'importe qui.

Avant longtemps, on s'était mis à consommer tous les jours et pas juste du _weed_.

À l'aube de la quatrième année, je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner à l'université. J'avais encore un minimum d'ambition et je ne voulais pas travailler au salaire minimum toute ma vie. Je ne savais pas encore en quoi je voulais travailler plus tard, je savais seulement que je voulais étudier en administration des affaires. J'avais déjà 24 ans, il était temps que je me réveille.

Naruto m'a entièrement supporté dans ma décision. Il ne voulait personnellement pas aller à l'école, les études, ce n'était pas trop pour lui, mais il comprenait mon besoin d'y aller. Je me suis aussi dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour moi d'arrêter de consommer des drogues. Nous en étions chacun à un à deux comprimés de _speed_ par jour, combiné à du _weed_ tous les soirs, plus ce que nous prenions lorsque nous étions en soirée…

 _I mean_ , je pouvais arrêter n'importe quand. C'est ce que je n'avais pas arrêté de me dire au cours des trois dernières années.

Erreur.

Surtout que j'ai tenté de tout arrêter la première journée d'école. Je tremblais, j'étais anxieux, j'étais complètement épuisé, vidé, incapable de me concentrer.

Ma première journée d'école a été un échec.

Le soir venue, je n'ai pas voulu aller fumer avec Naruto comme à notre habitude. Il respectait mes choix, il me trouvait courageux. Lui, il avait déjà abandonné l'idée d'arrêter. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas été capable de dormir. C'est le _weed_ qui me détendait, normalement. Je me suis retourné et retourné toute la nuit. Je crois que j'ai somnolé quelques minutes tout au plus. Le lendemain matin, j'étais un cadavre. Naruto m'a alors regardé avec compréhension avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me chuchoter qu'il m'aimait, peut importe ce que je décidais de faire. J'ai eu assez de motivation pour me rendre à l'université.

Ma deuxième journée fut déplorable, pire que la précédente. Le soir venue, je voulais mourir. J'ai accepté le joint que mon blond me tendait, de la compassion dans les yeux. Je crois que j'en avais déjà marre. Je voulais juste me détendre, réussir à dormir. J'ai réussi, quelques heures, après m'avoir complètement épuisé avec mon amant, après presque deux heures de sexe consécutives et plusieurs orgasmes.

Sauf que le lendemain, j'étais encore plus épuisé que la veille, si c'était possible. Je ne me voyais pas du tout faire ma journée entière. Je savais que j'en étais incapable. Et puis, _deep inside_ , plus le temps s'étirait, plus je commençais à faire une fixation sur ma dose. Je la voulais, je savais que quelque part, mon corps était en manque. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire : j'ai repris du _speed_. C'était pour mes études, après tout… non?

Et je me suis senti à nouveau fort et réveillé et en confiance.

Ma journée s'est passée à merveille.

J'ai abandonné à ce moment-là, je crois. J'avais essayé, j'avais échoué. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment-là aussi que pendant ces trois dernières années, j'avais vécu dans le déni, que je m'étais menti.

Non, je ne pouvais pas arrêter lorsque je le voulais.

Il y a une partie de moi qui aimerait demander de l'aide. N'importe laquelle. Je sais que je me fais du mal, que ce n'est pas viable, à long terme. Je sais que je vais mourir jeune ou tomber malade si je continue. Je sais tout ça.

Mais… tout est si insignifiant, au final.

J'ai complètement abandonné, tout comme Naruto. Je continue les études, par contre. Un jour, j'aurai un travail respectable, bien payé. Un travail respectable pour un junkie blasé et pitoyable.

J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie pleinement le temps qu'elle durera, toujours mon amant, l'amour de ma vie, auprès de moi. J'ai appris que rien, ou presque, n'en valait vraiment la peine, qu'il fallait être égoïste, que tout était éphémère. J'ai appris à lâcher prise, j'ai appris à m'en foutre, même de ma propre vie, de mon propre futur.

Alors… la voie que moi et Naruto avons involontairement choisie est noyée de ténèbres et ne nous mènera que dans la tombe, mais nous y marcherons tant que nos cœurs battront de ce rythme acharné. Nous suivrons la cadence, ce tambour trop rapide pour être sain. Nous marcherons dans ces ténèbres ensemble, pour toujours, main dans la main, puisque nous savons tous les deux qu'il est déjà trop tard pour nous.

Parce que nous sommes déjà des junkies.

Des accros, des camés, des toxicos.

Nous sommes drogués, empoisonnés.

* * *

Vous avez apprécié? Ou pas du tout? Vous avez des commentaires? Positif ou négatif? Écrivez une review! ;)


End file.
